Lost Projects: Godzilla vs The Asuka Fortress
by Kendell
Summary: Lost Project Series. Its been five years since Godzilla fought Bagan and he's back to wreak more havoc. But when Red Bamboo takes over the high tech Asuka Fortress in a bid for power, Godzilla may be the only thing that can stop them. Ch 11 up!
1. Remembering the Fallen

Alright, it is finally here! Part 2 of my Lost Projects series. This is based off two Godzilla Lost Projects, Godzilla vs. The Asuka Fortress and another unnamed project with a computer deploying an army of robots. I've also mixed some elements of Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster in as well, sense Red Bamboo plays a large role. Also note I was able to do the title in Japanese with the english subtitle, this was done to replicate how the titles of the films are, tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**ゴジラ対明日香要塞**

**(Godzilla Vs. the Asuka Fortress)**

**Remembering the Fallen**

**Tokyo, 12 midday;**

A reporter stood in front of a camera above a rebuilt Tokyo, it was Akikuko, having decided to become a reporter sense the events five years earlier. "Its been exactly five years sense the monsters Godzilla and Bagan did battle in the middle of Tokyo." she said. "Godzilla, after a long hard battle, defeated Bagan by blowing him in half and killing him instantly, after which the primordial dragon's body fell into the sea." she said, corresponding video from the scene being played. "Soon after, Godzilla was lured to the Beonase Atoll and defeated with my father, Doctor Imamura's Reiconium and also fell into the sea and believed to be dead." she said, once again video playing. "It should be noted, no corpse of ether kaiju was recovered but it is believed Bagan's were washed out to sea by the tide and Godzilla was believed to of been completely destroyed." she said. "Akikuko Muraki, reporting from Tokyo."

Kuroki was watching this report on the news with his boss, Commander Aso. "Yeah, that's what we told the public." said Aso. "While that is what we believe happened to Bagan, Godzilla might very well still be alive."

"That's why we built the Super-X2, just in case." said Kuroki, a screen opening beside them to show a boarder but more aerodynamic shaped, green Super X-like craft.

"Yes, the Super-X2 is far better suited to battle Godzilla than the Super-X, I'm particularly impressed by the Fire Mirror."

The Super-X2's front opened to show a diamond coated inside, this was synthetic diamond, designed to reflect and enhance Godzilla's heat ray back at him. "And don't forget the Asuka Fortress."

Aso nodded, the Asuka Fortress was a massive citadel with several giant mechas and remote controlled military craft. The most powerful defense was a massive humanoid robot at the very center of the Fortress named Asuka, thus the name for the entire structure. The Asuka Fortress was built so the heads of the government could go there and be protected in case Tokyo was attacked by a Kaiju. "Though of course that's only in case Godzilla attacks Tokyo, nothing more."

Kuroki nodded in agreement. "The question is, will Godzilla return?" he asked.

Aso sighed. "It's a matter of when, not if. And another question is, even if we did kill that Godzilla, its been proven there are more than one Godzilla."

"What about that ANEB project?" asked Kuroki, referring to Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria, a type of bacteria created from Godzilla cells that ate nuclear energy. It wasn't finished but it would likely disable Godzilla's nuclear attacks or with luck kill him.

"Still unfinished."

**Inamura Labs 12:05 pm;**

Inamura was checking several Reiconium Reactors that were now being used throughout Japan. They were still experimental and weren't used to supply large amounts of power to Japan yet. However one was powering the Asuka Fortress and it showed great promise for powering cities, which the Fortress basically was. He had also been watching his daughter's news cast. He was proud of her, she had become such a success. Muraki was now her husband and helped Inamura around the lab and had set up a Kaiju Early Detection Network to watch out for the Monster King and any others that were out there, because its primary purpose was to detect Godzilla, it had gotten the nickname G-Force. Inamura and Akikuko were both part of it, as was Kuroki. Muraki detected the monster, Inamura helped identify it, Akikuko put out the information, and Kuroki was in charge of combating it.

Muraki appeared on a monitor. "Professor, I've gotten reports of boats disappearing in the South Sea." he said. "No survivors reported but the ship's distress calls report some kind of red object raising from the sea."

"That's certainly not Godzilla but its probably some kind of Kaiju." said Inamura. "What, I can't say but its probably some sort of sea monster."

"That is likely."

"I wonder if it's a mutation or a natural creature."

"Both are possible, though the latter seems more likely given the area, right?"

"Muraki, there is nuclear power everywhere, you mustn't forget that. Mutations can happen anywhere. We are in the age of monsters you know."

**Letchi Island, 6 pm;**

This island wasn't on many maps and on those it was warned of great danger, though it was comparable to a tropic paradise. Due to its geographic position, Letchi Island's surrounding ocean was prone to unpredictable and violent storms and the rocky ocean floor with pillars of stone that rose high from the seafloor made approach by sea all but impossible, at least that's what everyone believed. The storms were caused by a weather generator and the rocky floors were home to something far more dangerous than just simple rock formations. In the center of the island was an underground structure, inside were men in military-like uniforms, each with a red triangle with a yellow image of a snake wrapped around a stock of bamboo. This was the hidden base of the terrorist group known only as the Red Bamboo, a part of the Japanese Government that had broken away years ago and was a known terrorist and supporter of terrorist cells. "General, we have a ship six miles out." said one of the grunts, working a sonar computer.

"Start up the storm." said the General, a black haired man Japanese man with an eye patch over his left eye.

A cruse ship was moving through the oceans, off course due to avoiding a typhoon to the north. They didn't expect anything was wrong with this course of action, as they didn't know the danger the nearby island had. Suddenly the stars were blocked out by dark clouds and lightning filled the night air. Wind and rain rivaling a typhoon surrounded them, sending huge waves breaking against their bow.

"Ship is trapped in the storm sir." said the grunt.

"Wake up our pet, its feeding time." replied the General.

A sonic signal was sent from a series of underwater cables, signaling to a huge creature sleeping under a coral reef. His shell was crimson, he was basically a giant Lobster but with one huge claw and the other limb being a thin, long, lance-like claw, Red Bamboo had dubbed this crimson abomination Ebirah. Ebirah had a simple life, he slept on the ocean floor, eating fish and maybe the occasional whale until Red Bamboo needed a water craft destroyed or enemies killed, then Ebirah got to eat a very special treat, human flesh. Ebirah's yellow eyes snapped open on their stocks and looked towards the surface. He rose from his hiding place, his massive tail propelling him through the water, towards the surface. In the storm he snuck up on his prey. He grasped the ship's underside with his massive pincer for leverage, rupturing several areas before raising his spear like claw high into the air, serving as the last sight for the lucky passengers that are killed when his claw smashed down on the ship, breaking it in two, the unlucky ones would be mercilessly stocked and eaten by the crimson sea monster…

* * *

Alright, a lot of information, including the defenses prepared to battle Godzilla. We'll see more of those in other chapters. See you next time!


	2. The Investigation

Alright, time for chapter two! Today we learn a bit more about Red Bamboo and Godzilla wakes up real early this time around! I'm also borrowing a few plot ideas from Godzilla vs. Biollante as well, because they work rather well. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**The Investigation**

**ESP Research Institute, 6 am;**

Miki Saegusa set in her room, a drawing pad in front of her…the walls covered in an extremely well drawn portraits of Godzilla resting in the sea or of his past experiences. She was drawing with her eyes closed because she saw what she was drawing as clearly as if it was right in front of her. She finished the drawing and looked it over, it was him destroying the ship after awakening for the first time. "Godzilla again." she said and used her telekinesis to pin it to the wall and went to drawing another. Sometimes she saw other monsters besides Godzilla, this was one of theses times she needed to. When a new Kaiju was discovered, the military had Miki try to draw it, she was very reliable, even if kaiju were very rare. She'd seen some that were long dead as well, King Kong for example. She drew the picture, this had a good deal of detail to it. Without looking, she levitated a red colored pencil to her hand and colored the drawing. "Another monster?" she asked. "Somehow connected to the first one." she said and got her pencil again and continued drawing. Soon she was done and actually looked at the picture. One monster was a gigantic lobster or shrimp and the other was an immense Condor. Suddenly she saw something else and closed her eyes again. She quickly drew something on the lobster, a red image of a snake wrapped around a stick of bamboo. "What does this mean?" she asked, not knowing what Red Bamboo were. She sighed and got up, taking the picture with her.

Miki was now a teacher part time at the ESP Research Institute as well as a member of G-Force, despite only being 15 years old, she was an extremely gifted telepath and psychic. She was also the only one aware of the fact Godzilla was still alive but she was protecting him, she had a special connection to the King of the Monsters and had a feeling he had an important role in the balance of the world. She handed the drawing to a soldier who ran off with it. She walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the sky. She looked at the fading stars. "Are you there?" she asked, seemingly to no one.

A small speck of light flew down in front of her and formed into a rather large but beautiful moth, about the size of her hands cupped together. "Hello Fairy." she said. She didn't know where this unusual little creature came from but it was something she could tell secrets to, and a psychic could have a lot of secrets and Fairy was a good source of information.

Fairy let out a tiny screech. _Hello Miki_ said two tiny telepathic female voices.

Miki was not sure why Fairy had two voices but it didn't matter to her, she was a friend, something Miki had had few of during her childhood. "Two more kaiju have appeared, a giant lobster or maybe a shrimp and a giant condor, anything you can tell me that would be useful?"

_Their names are Ebirah but the Condor has no name._

"What else can you tell me?"

_They are radioactive mutations and are controlled by a group of evil men with evil plans, that is all we know._

"Thank you Fairy."

_You're welcome Miki, do you need anything else?_

"No, thank you." said Miki, thinking. Fairy turned back into light and flew away. Miki went to the soldier and followed him to the transport helicopter, when one of her drawings was involved, she always went to talk to Kuroki herself.

**JSDF HQ, 8 am;**

Miki set across from Kuroki in a large room, Muraki and Professor Inamura sitting close by. "Alright so we've got another giant monster connected to this…Ebirah and it's a Giant Condor." said Kuroki. "And you said this symbol is somehow connected to the monsters?" he asked, referring to the Red Bamboo symbol.

"According to my vision, yes." said Miki. "And all I know is that there are evil men behind that symbol."

"You are correct Miki." said Inamura, sighing. "They're called Red Bamboo."

"They're a terrorist organization that was once part of the Japanese government but broke off years ago." said Kuroki. "During Godzilla and Bagan's appearance five years ago, Red Bamboo attempted to steal Inamura's Reiconium for use in nuclear weapons."

"We also believe they receive funding from Saradia, a small country in the middle east." said Muraki. "Though small, their oil reserves make the country quite wealthy."

"But we also believe they have been performing illegal espionage activities." said Kuroki. The lights went out and several pictures of a man in a black suit, wearing sun glasses, and with long hair were projected onto the screen nearby. "This is who we believe is their main agent. We know him by his codename, SSS9 but he's also used several aliases." he said. "We believe SSS9 is working as mercenary for Red Bamboo at the moment."

"From the research I've seen, SSS9 is a gifted marksman and assassin." said Muraki. "He's also a very able spy and infiltrator."

"We need to find out what Red Bamboo is going to do because SSS9 can complete any mission if he catches his targets off guard." said Kuroki. "And we've got several targets they'd be likely to pick."

"What if we bait them?" asked Miki. "Like give a false lead too good to pass up?"

"That's a good idea."

"Yes, that could work, we set up a trap." said Inamura. "We'd better get to work on it."

**Deep-sea Trench, 8:30 am;**

"This is Prometheus to base." said the ship's commander. "We've found Godzilla and are moving in to obtain sample, are you sure this is worth it?"

"Yes, the value of G-cells and what we're going to create with them is an unbelievable amount." said the General from the base. "Get to it."

The submarine moved closer to Godzilla, it was a small sub but designed for deep-sea travel…which they stole. The sub moved close to the sleeping kaiju, the crew filled with fear that the hibernating behemoth might awaken. A drill arm extended from the ship and reached out. It drilled into Godzilla carefully and removed a blood sample. "Sample obtained." said the commander. They pulled out slowly and ascended to the surface. Their drill smashed off a rock wall near the top of the abyss as it retracted. The crew didn't notice but a rockslide started down the canyon wall. It gained speed as it continued down the wall. Finally it slammed into Godzilla's face. At first, Godzilla's finger only twitched while his reactor heart started out of the hibernation cycle, producing heat and raising Godzilla body temperature to the point hibernation would end. Godzilla's dorsal spines lit up and flashed a few times. Godzilla's eyes opened and he let out a roar as he rose from the ocean floor.

* * *

Yeah, Mothra appeared later in the series but I wanted to sorta introduce the Cosmos earlier. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry, we'll have a lot of monster action later on!


	3. Signs of Godzilla

Alright, time for capture 3! Overall, this fic will have a lot on the human side but a lot of kaiju action as well. I'm aware the Condor has a name, I just couldn't find it anywhere, thanks to BP McClurg for telling me her actual name, Ookondoru, which I will work into the story now! Thanks dude! Anyway, this time our characters find out about Big G being awake!**

* * *

**

**Signs of Godzilla**

**JSDF HQ, 9 am;**

They'd gone through several ideas on how to lure SSS9 into the open, the most appealing was transferring the G-Cells obtained a few years earlier to another base. "So we transfer the G-Cells from the base in Tokyo to a supposedly more secure base in Okinawa." said Kuroki. "It gives SSS9 plenty of time to make a move and it will in the long run protect the G-Cells from harm."

Inamura nodded. "Yes, also the research station there is larger, we can more effectively study the G-Cells."

Miki nodded. "Godzilla's cells are a goldmine of knowledge if you think about it." she said. "Godzilla could regenerate from terrible wounds instantly." she said. Suddenly she gasped and her eyes widened. She saw Godzilla, that he was awake. She ran to a nearby computer and got a satellite photograph taken of the pacific. When it printed out she gasped.

"What is it Miki?" asked Muraki.

Miki didn't know if she should tell them or not but decided that she might be able to convince them not to kill Godzilla. She looked around at them and put the photograph on the table, it showed a infrared view of the pacific, a very large object was underwater near the Beonase Atoll. "Is this…what I think it is?" asked Kuroki, shocked, as were all the others.

"Godzilla's awake." said Miki. "Please…don't kill him." she said. "You know you couldn't even if you tried."

"Not try to kill Godzilla?" asked Kuroki. "Come on Miki be reasonable."

"She is being reasonable General." said Inamura. "Killing Godzilla…well I don't even think its possible." he said. "We can fend him off but I think any attempt at killing him is futile."

Kuroki sighed, thinking and rubbing his temples. He looked up. "You've got to understand my position, my superiors will try to kill Godzilla no matter what we say and I have an obligation to do as they say."

Miki suddenly got mad. "Don't you understand?!" she yelled. "We MADE Godzilla, us humans with our nuclear weapons." she said. "We turned him into what he is, we have no right to kill him when it isn't his fault he's like this."

"Enough Miki." said Kuroki. "We have to stop him, we can't let him just level Tokyo." he said.

"So that's it then?" asked Miki. "You'll take away a living creature we made this way's right to live just so he won't attack us? He isn't like Bagan, he's an animal, not a monster."

Kuroki ignored her and started preparing his forces for Godzilla. "If he heads for shore, I'll have no choice but to try to kill him." he said. "Because human lives will be in danger." he said. "If he stays at sea, I might be able to plead a case to leave him well enough alone." he said. "But the Minister of Defense, his name is Mitsuo Katagiri, he despises Godzilla, he outranks me obviously." he said. "But I might be able to convince him it wouldn't be possible to kill Godzilla at this point." he said. "With any luck, I might be able to find a way to get his butt fired."

**Pacific Ocean, 9:15 am;**

Godzilla rose from the depths, chasing the submarine that had dared to enter his domain, his eyes burning with ancient rage. The sub's commander looked at the radar. "General! Godzilla's awake! He's chasing us!" he yelled as Godzilla grabbed the sub and crushed it, causing it to explode. Godzilla roared and turned, heading towards land.

The General punched the wall. "Blasted lizard!" he yelled. "We will get our hands on his cells, even if we have to kill him to do so." he said. A screen nearby lit up, showing the man that Kuroki had identified as SSS9. "Ah SSS9, I hope you have some good news."

"Yes I do General Damian." said SSS9. "The Japanese are preparing to move their G-Cells to a more secure location."

"I see." said Damian, smiling evilly.

"I'm assuming you're going to pay me a large sum of money to retrieve them."

"Yes, I will." replied Damian. "And also, I want you to kill off a person." he said, sending him a picture, it was of Miki. "The boss says they use her to find out about Kaiju, kill her and hopefully we'll keep them in the dark about our pets."

SSS9 looked at the picture. "Nice looking woman." he said, putting the picture away. "I'll do it." he said.

"Yes I knew you would." said Damian, happy Saradia had provided such a able mercenary. "I want you to do it quick, leave no witnesses." he said.

SSS9 smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." he said. "Do you want the hit painless?"

"Preferably no."

SSS9 smile turned sadistic. "I was hoping you'd say that." he said.

"Now do the hit and get the cells or I'll feed you to Ebirah."

SSS9 nodded. "Message received." he said and ended transmission.

General Damian looked out the window which looked up at a nearby mountain peak. A massive Condor set on a mountain. Her beastly head set on her long neck. She groomed her feathers…and then chewed on an old mangled jet that in comparison was the size of a chew toy to a dog.

* * *

Alright, another good chapter, notice that Damian said he has a boss, that will be importent later on. Oh and Ookondoru is much larger in this fic, about the size Doragon was in the last story. Anyway, enjoy!


	4. Springing the Trap

Sorry for taking so long, had trouble getting time to post. More revealed this chapter and some suspence. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Springing the Trap**

**Convoy in route to Okinawa, 5 pm;**

Miki set in the front seat of the lead truck. She knew one of the trucks contained G-Cells but not even she knew which one. The others contained highly trained secret agents. Inamura was also in the truck with the G-Cells, having a chance to study them. Akikuko wasn't here because she was a reporter, and this was supposed to be secret, Muraki was also here, in another truck, him and Miki were watching out for anything out of the ordinary. Miki was still worried about Godzilla, she'd had this psychic connection to the Monster King since she saw Godzilla and Bagan battle it out in Tokyo, she could feel his primal rage, the power coursing through him. She could also tell the tremendous pain the atomic blast had put him through. She caught a flash out of the corner of her eye. She barely stopped the bullet from hitting her psychically, but it shattered the windshield, causing the driver to lose control. Their truck slammed into another, causing a pile up. Miki was knocked out, her forehead cut rather deep by glass.

Muraki looked out, his truck had been flipped over. They hadn't expected this to happen, the pile up, they'd expected he'd snipe them but never expected this. He played dead as the assassin walked up, gun over his shoulder.

The agents burst out of the trucks and shot at SSS9 but the killer took cover and shot back from behind a car, having perfect aim. The shootout lasted until both sides were out of ammo. SSS9 came out and started fighting the agents without his gun. He was highly skilled and easily took out the four remaining agents barehanded. He walked over to the truck were Miki was. He put a gun to her head, having taken the opportunity to reload, Miki was Damian's ordered target, he felt he was unable to do it slow like he would've hoped so he'd settle for this. He fired. He then went on to the truck he knew contained the G-Cells, he smiled seeing Inamura, who'd been knocked out in the crash. "This will raise my price." he said, taking both the cells and the unconscious doctor.

Once the killer was gone, Muraki got out and ran over to Miki. "Someone, call an ambulance!" he yelled, seeing a bad wound to her head from the bullet and fearing the worse, to his shock, she still had a pulse.

**Litchi Island, 10 pm;**

A plane few towards the island, it had a Red Bamboo symbol on the side. The Condor screeched and flapped her wings, taking off to the skies and flying at the plane. Missiles launched out of the plane and exploded in the air, releasing an orange mist on the massive bird. The Condor screeched and gagged, to her this substance smelled and tasted horrid, as well as stuck in her feathers. She flew back to her nest and groomed herself, getting the nasty substance out of her feathers.

The plane landed safely and SSS9 forced Inamura out of the plane. "Amazing, what was in those missiles?" asked Inamura, curious even under the circumstances.

"A fruit extract taken from plants on the island, specially designed to be as effective a defense against Ebirah and the Condor as a skunk is to a dog." said SSS9 with a laugh.

Damian walked up. "Well done SSS9, you kidnapped someone we've wanted to have in our company for years." he said.

"You must be the general your hired gun has been talking about." said Inamura. "I imagined you'd be taller." he replied, mocking the man. "I like your beast, does it have a name?"

Damian laughed. "Quite the sense of humor you have." he said. "Well we really haven't named it." he said.

"How about Ookondoru? I mean why not name such a majestic bird?" asked Inamura, honestly he did think the Kaiju should be named, Kaiju were amazing creatures and being a Condor, the massive bird was in fact a majestic creature."

"Ookondoru? I like that." said Damian, smiling. "Now onto business."

"You'll never get the secret of the Reiconium! I'll not let you have it to use as a weapon!"

Damian laughed once more. "Do you honestly think we need that when we've got kaiju of our own?"

"You might, considering Godzilla is awake again."

"Who do you think woke him up?"

Inamura gasped. "You tried to sample G-Cells from the source didn't you?"

"Yes, you see in what we're planning, Godzilla is the only problem." said Damian. "So we're developing Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria to counter that threat."

"And what exactly are you planning?"

Damian laughed. "Professor, if you thought I'd monolog about my plan like some sort of James Bond villain…you're correct, I love to hear myself talk and you'll not be able to stop us anyway." he said, smiling. "We're going to take over the Asuka Fortress and use its advanced technology to stage a revolution and overthrow the Japanese Government." he said. "If Godzilla tries to stop us, we'll simply use the Asuka Fortress to kill him as well, then we'll have all the G-Cells we'll ever need."

"Then why do you need me?"

"We need to know how to activate the Reiconium Reactor powering it and you're one of the few people that know how to do that."

**JSDF HQ, Hospital, 10 pm;**

Muraki and Kuroki looked on at Miki, who was still out cold and being monitored by nurses, her head heavily bandaged. "She's injured rather badly but she'll be ok." said Kuroki. "She'll make a full recovery. We tracked a bullet through the windshield, it didn't hit anything, so we figure she stopped it with her powers, anyone else would've been killed. The second bullet pierced her skull but subconsciously, Miki's mind always projects a telekinetic shield around her brain, the bullet never touched her brain, thus she survived that too. We did have to remove the bullet and repair her skull surgically but as I said, she'll recover."

"That's good to know but Professor Inamura was kidnapped and the G-Cells stolen." said Muraki. "Do you have any idea were they might of taken him?"

"Not yet, we know they're in the South Sea though, because that's were Ebirah was sighted."

"And Godzilla?"

"Still at sea. If he heads for the mainland however, the Super X-2 will be sent to stop him."

"And we have no idea what Red Bamboo is planning ether."

"We were played for fools by this Saradian agent. We'll find them, and make them pay."

"That man was something else, I've never seen someone like him before."

Akikuko ran up, she was obviously upset by her father's kidnapping. "Any word on my father yet?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry." said Kuroki. "But we're looking, believe me, we're looking." Kuroki's phone ringed. He answered. "We have a lead?" he asked. "Letchi Island? Makes sense." he said and hung up. "The plane SSS9 took was tracked to Letchi Island, a dangerous island in the South Sea." he said. "We're sending in one of our best agents to free Inamura and destroy the base." he said. "Don't worry, your father is in good hands." he said to Akikuko. "I know this guy, he's very good at what he does."

* * *

Did you really think I'd kill Miki? Or did I get anyone with that? Anyway, soon the giant monster battles will start but next chapter is another human chapter but see you later!


	5. Infiltration

Alright, took awhile since the last post. Anyway, today with have some human butt kicking, not full fights but you get the point. Pay close attention to the character of Lance, I've got plans for him and you may realize some of those plans if you pay close enough attention. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Infiltration**

**Letchi Island, midnight;**

A Red Bamboo ship was approaching the island. Ebirah, by instinct, erupted from the ocean depths and charged the ship, only for it to begin spraying the orange substance into the water. Ebirah roared in disgust and fled back into the sea when he detected the orange liquid. A tall man in a black suit was on board the ship, he was Kuroki's secret agent, his name, or at least the one he gave, was Lance. He watched this display with little concern, he was more concerned about trying to remain hidden. Once the ship arrived at port, he hid inside a crate of ammunitions and was taken ashore by the Red Bamboo Soldiers.

Meanwhile, inside the base, Inamura was in a jail cell, handcuffed. "A normal jail cell." he muttered then smirked. "They underestimate me." he said to himself. He check for security cameras and saw none. "They must never expect me to be able to escape." he said. He tore the old bed they'd put in for him to sleep on and worked a spring out far enough to be of use to him. He worked the spring's tip into the handcuffs and managed to pick the lock and free himself. "Watching all those spy movies does come in handy, Akikuko." he said, he loved to watch spy movies, Akikuko told him he liked them too much. He looked around and saw an air vent. He climbed up on the bed and opened the vent.

"Hey stop there!" yelled a Red Bamboo Soldier, rushing into the cell…only to be whacked in the face with the vent cover as Inamura leapt off the bed at him.

Lance worked his way along a path, keeping an eye out for security cameras or anything to that effect, he was pretty sure he knew where they were. He heard some soldiers coming along the path and hid in the bushes. There were two, both armed with pistols. He jumped out and chopped one in the back of the neck, knocking him out. He put the other in a sleeper hold and knocked him out as well.

Inamura hid the soldier under his bed and wiped his forehead, he'd taken the man's clothes and put them on, as well as taken the man's pistol. "James Bond makes that look easy." he said. "But that should keep him from being discovered until I'm on a ship out of here." he said. He looked over the man's face and did his best with some hair and toothpaste to give himself a mustache and side burns, it would be enough to fool a security camera, if he kept his head down and his voice rough, he should be able to avoid being seen by the soldiers. Lastly, he took the man's keys and left the cell.

Lance was thinking similar to Inamura, having switched clothes with one of his victims. He took a pistol as well and continued down the path towards the base. It was a large base at that, covering a fairly large area of the interior of the island, and with a large number of jets, tanks, ships, submarines, and even Masers, he knew what this was. An invasion force.

Inamura snuck down the hall way, avoiding looking at anyone directly in the face. He found a single man in the mess hall, he made note of there being no cameras and grabbed a meal tray. "Excuse me sir, where is the dock located? I arrived by plane and I'm new here." he said, in his best tough guy voice that didn't sound fake.

"Its on the south end of the island." replied the guy, not looking up from his food. "Down the left corridor, then take a right, two more lefts, then go south till you're outside." he continued. "Then follow the path marked with red arrows and you're there." he said.

"Thank you." said Inamura, who promptly cracked the man in the back of the head with the meal tray, knocking him out and face first into his food.

Lance reached the base and looked through the buildings, doing his best to look like he was just walking around, waiting for orders. He finally found a computer and looked up where Inamura was kept, he knew where the prison block was but not which one Inamura was in. Finding directions, he headed off towards the correct building of the base.

Inamura dragged the unconscious man into a closet and locked him up. He made sure his mustache was still in place and kept going along the soldier's route. He found along the way a room marked 'reactor chamber'. "So this place is powered by a nuclear reactor." he said to himself. "I wonder, if I set it to explode, could I get off the island in time?" he asked himself. "Best not risk it." he said and continued on. Soon he came to the door to the outside and opened the door…Lance was standing outside. "Hello, I was just going to get some fresh air." he said to Lance, assuming Lance was a soldier.

Lance looked over Inamura. "Doctor, I am Lance, a Japanese Secret Agent." he whispered. "I was sent to get you off this island." he said. "And if possible, destroy this base, though it appears rescuing you wasn't necessary." he said.

"There is a reactor back there, from what I've seen, theses men have no concern for nuclear waster, that's likely what spawned Ebirah and the Ookondoru, that's what I named the Condor." said Inamura. "And if my assumption is correct, Godzilla is within range of detecting that, he might be on his way now." he said. "If so, we can just get off this island and let him do the rest." he said.

"That's a good point, lets get out of here." said Lance. "Considering we've both knocked out soldiers, we're more likely to get captured should we stay too long." he said, Inamura nodded in agreement. They ran outside.

"We'll need to steal a ship with the orange liquid onboard, to avoid Ebirah."

"I agree."

They ran down the path, one of the soldier's Lance had knocked out was beginning to regain consciousness, so Inamura punt kicked him in the head and kept running. When they arrived, a group of soldiers yelled at them to hold it so both drew their pistols and prepared to fire…when the water nearby exploded and a certain nuclear leviathan appeared and let out a massive roar.

* * *

Big G is here! About time huh? After this, there will be a lot of kaiju action. Next up, Godzilla vs. Ebirah!


	6. Horror of the Deep

Man! Sorry for taking so long! I've been busy but at least I updated! Anyway, at least its a monster fight this time! Enjoy, Godzilla vs. Ebirah!**

* * *

**

**Horror of the Deep**

**Letchi Island, 3 am;**

Godzilla looked down as the Red Bamboo soldiers opened fired on him. He growled and brought his mammoth claw down on them, squishing them into an unidentifiable mass of human remains. He roared and looked around the area, he saw where the submarines docked and remembered what woke him up from hibernation. His dorsal spines started glowing, building up energy until his Atomic Ray erupted from his maw, melting steel like it was wax and causing the fuel in the machines to explode in a fiery holocaust. He let out a roar as Red Bamboo began generating a storm to hide the smoke and thus their location. Godzilla's fiery orange eyes scanned the odd storm, examining the strange occurrence with animalistic awe, he was not fascinated by the storm itself but by the suddenness of it. Suddenly a shriek erupted from behind him, tearing him from his interest in the sky above and he turned as Ebirah emerged from the murky depths to defend his territory from the nuclear leviathan, not caring how much larger Godzilla was than him. Godzilla roared to return this challenge, not planning on giving any mercy to the weaker kaiju.

Inamura watched this. "I suggest we hide in something that is not flammable and let Godzilla handle their pet kaiju." he suggested to Lance.

"I will agree with you, Doctor." said Lance, running with Inamura further into the base, away from the bay and the inevitable battle between the Nuclear Leviathan and the Crimson Abomination.

Godzilla and Ebirah continued to exchange roars. Godzilla made the first move, charging his Atomic Ray, the shrimp kaiju dove underwater as the beam tore through the air and sent a column of steam and foam into the sky. Godzilla let out a inquisitive growl, looking for his enemy. Suddenly, Ebirah erupted from the sea in front of Godzilla, grabbing his wrist with his big claw and trying to stab Godzilla's face with his spear claw. Godzilla caught the pointed appendage and tried to force Ebirah back, being caught off guard at first then managing to pick Ebirah out of the surf and throw him back into the water. Godzilla began to approach the enormous shrimp but found Ebirah already went under the water again. Godzilla growled but then let out a surprised roar as Ebirah clamped his large claw onto Godzilla's tail and stabbed him in the hip with the pointed one, managing to draw a thin trickle of blood. Godzilla struggled, trying to dislodge the infernal crustacean. He swung his tail, toppling over a smoke stack on shore while carrying the stubborn Ebirah with his tail but was unable to get him off. Godzilla roared in frustration as Ebirah stabbed him again with the pointed claw. Godzilla dove underwater and swam fast towards the bottom. At the very last second, Godzilla turned up, slamming Ebirah into the ocean floor, finally getting the sea monster off him. He quickly turned and fired his Atomic Ray but Ebirah swam out of the way quickly and swam fast at Godzilla, ramming him in the chest and slamming him against a pillar of rock, driving the air from the Monster King's lungs. Godzilla growled and forced Ebirah back with his claws. Ebirah charged again but Godzilla dodged, causing Ebirah to slam into the pillar and bury himself in a rockslide. Godzilla growled and returned to the surface.

Godzilla came ashore, he felt he'd made a mistake by going into Ebirah's environment, Godzilla was at home in the water but he was amphibious, not a completely water dwelling creature like the shrimp. Suddenly a bolder struck him in the back of the head, making him stagger forwards and turn to see Ebirah shrieking in defiance and picking another rock from the sea floor. Godzilla prepared his Atomic Ray but Ebirah threw the rock and lodged it in Godzilla's maw. Godzilla growled and bit the rock, crushing it to bits. Ebirah threw another boulder but Godzilla docked and batted it back with his tail. Ebirah smacked the rock back with his large claw, Godzilla responding with another tail whip to return the boulder again. Ebirah smacked the rock back once more, this time with his own tail as it flew over his head. Godzilla growled and hit the rock back with his claws while charging his Atomic Ray. He blew the rock to bits in Ebirah's face, blowing one of Ebirah's eyes off and making the enormous crustacean shriek in agony. Godzilla charged Ebirah and grabbed him by the claw and threw him overhead, slamming him to the ground onshore, where the Crimson Abomination was at his mercy. Ebirah tried to bash Godzilla with his large claw but Godzilla caught the attack and wrenched the claw until Ebirah let out a shriek of pain and terror as the appendage was torn free. Godzilla grabbed the other claw and tore it off as well, leaving Ebirah laying in a painful heap on the ground, shrieking in pain. Godzilla picked Ebirah up by the tail and threw him into the base's oil refinery, managing not to cause an explosion. He grabbed Ebirah's severed spear claw and drove it into a chinch in Ebirah's armor on his head until the creature's brain was impaled on its own weapon and Ebirah's shrieks finally fell silent and his body limp. Godzilla took a few steps back and fired his Atomic Ray, detonating the oil refinery and blowing Ebirah's body to bits while he let out a victorious roar and headed further into the base.

Inamura looked to Lance. "I think we can go know, Godzilla got Ebirah out of the way for us." he said.

Lance nodded. "Yes and the Red Bamboo are too preoccupied with Godzilla to try to stop us." he said.

The two ran to a nearby ship and got on board. "You know how to pilot this thing?" asked Inamura.

Lance smiled. "Better than you do." he said and started the ship, heading away from the doomed base. Inamura swore the smile had a sadistic quality to it but ignored it, owing it to the agent's cool attitude.

* * *

Poor Ebirah. I worked in a homage to Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster's 'volleyball' scene, only worked in an explosion! Anyway, the monster carnage ain't done yet, next up, Godzilla vs. Ookondoru!


	7. All Out Assault

Alright, before I get on with this, I don't want to offend anyone but REVIEWS ARE NOT TO BE USED TO TALK TO OTHER REVIEWERS, they're to comment on the story, I'm getting sick of my reviews for this story being loaded up with two annoymious reviewers talking to each other and I've deleted the reviews. Anymore reviews like this will be instantly deleted, its not what that function was for, I understand you don't have accounts and can't get them but I'm not letting reviews for my fanfiction be used in this manner. To one of them who said their parents won't allow them to get an ancount on this site using their email address, use gmail, its easy, free, and the site accepts it, or maybe it was Yahoo, anyway, no offense, I'm just tired of the review box for this story being used as a chat room. Alright, now that my is over, lets get onto the monster fight, enjoy watching our giant Condor battle Godzilla!**

* * *

**

**All Out Assault**

**Letchi Island, 4 am;**

Damien growled. "Blasted lizard!" he yelled, watching Godzilla finish off Ebirah. He picked up a phone. "Boss, I'm sorry but we'll have to rethink our strategy." he said. "Alright sir, plan B will go into effect." he said. He ordered an all out strike on Godzilla with Ookondoru being sent in to attack with a squadron of Jets, all other personal were to be evacuated and the island's massive nuclear self-destruct protocol be activated. He went over and pressed the self destruct button. "There we go." he said, he ran out of the base. "Not even Godzilla can survive…that much…power…" he muttered, realizing Godzilla stood over him. He gulped and fished a cigarette out of his pocket, lit it, and started smoking it. He pulled the pins out of the grenades he was carrying. Godzilla growled and reached down with his mouth, picking Damien up and taking him in his mouth. The grenades exploded in Godzilla mouth, doing nothing more than blow Damien apart and send smoke bellowing from Godzilla mouth, not bothering him in the least. Suddenly several missiles and tank shells hit him in the back, causing a roar of fury to erupt from his maw. He turned to see the Red Bamboo's military moving towards him. Godzilla jumped through the air, crushing a tank, charging his Atomic Ray in the process. He swept his beam across the attack force, reducing the bulk of it to molten slag. He brought his tail down on a row of missile launchers, blowing them to bits. A Maser ray raked along his back, sending sparks flying. Godzilla growled and turned at the advancing Maser Tanks. They kept firing at him, retreating as they did so. Godzilla jumped and landed in front of them, charging his Atomic Ray in midair once more, only this time swallowing it and obliterating the Masers, and a large surrounding area, with a Nuclear Pulse. Godzilla let out a roar of victory but was interrupted by an avian screech.

Ookondoru descended with a squadron of jets, she'd been trained to identify the jets and the military base as allies for a long time. She screeched in challenge to this intruder on her territory, Ebirah went unnoticed by her because he was totally aquatic and no threat to her, so they'd not had any fights but Godzilla was on the island, her turf. The jets flew down at Godzilla, firing missiles and machine guns at the Nuclear Leviathan, doing little more than annoy him. Godzilla slashed with his claws, tearing through a plane's metal like tissue paper. His tail swung up and caught another jet, sending its remnants flying in every direction. The rest swung around, firing at Godzilla's back. Godzilla swung around and fired his Atomic Ray and striking a Jet's wing, igniting it and sending it falling into a row of storage buildings, causing them to explode. He arched his beam, taking two more down. Suddenly Ookondoru swooped down, slamming into the back of Godzilla's head, staggering him forwards. The massive condor was slightly smaller than Godzilla and much lighter but still a huge flying object. The jets unleashed their firepower on Godzilla before he could regain his bearings but he quickly shook off the impact from Ookondoru, only to be buffeted several more times by the flying terror. He didn't fall but was heavily disorientated, allowing the jets to continue their onslaught. Godzilla growled and finally smacked the offending bird in the face with his tail, sending her flying into the base. He then turned his attention to the jets once more, firing his Atomic Ray and sending them down in flames. He roared at their remains but allowing the recovered Ookondoru to grab onto his head with her talons, pecking at his eyes and scratching his flesh. Godzilla tried to grab her repeatedly but birds are one of the most intelligent animals and Ookondoru knew to dodge. However, Godzilla finally got a grasp and threw her. He fired his Atomic Ray at her but she caught herself and dodged, getting a scorched wing but other wise being unharmed. She screeched at her attacker, picking up the remains of a Maser and bashing it over Godzilla's head as she flew by. As Godzilla got to his feet, Ookondoru made a dive bomb attack at Godzilla's head, aiming to end it. However, her overzealousness to finish him would be her last mistake as Godzilla ducked at the last second, causing the bird to slice her chest and stomach open on his dorsal spines. She landed with a screech of terrible pain, coughing up a large deal of blood as a result of being disemboweled by Godzilla's dorsal spines and her exposed entrails scraping across the ground afterwards. Godzilla, though an animal, could feel mercy for another Kaiju and quickly decapitated Ookondoru with his Atomic Ray, ending her suffering. He threw the body onto the remains of Ebirah's burning exoskeleton. Godzilla turned towards the reactor building and prepared to feed when suddenly, the island's self destruct went off, setting off a massive nuclear blast. However the explosion fizzled out before it could form a mushroom cloud, Godzilla inhaled the atomic fire into his maw, recharging himself and gaining even more power than before, though only a one time super charge. He turned on the remains of the base and quickly unleashed a blood red Spiral Ray on the area, tearing apart the buildings and burning them to ashes, turning sand to glass and metal to slag. Godzilla soon stopped once his ray returned to normal blue. He only laid waste to the base because he had overfed himself, similar to how an Anaconda will regurgitate what it can't eat, he could only use this beam in this state, it was a way to rid himself of excess radioactive energy that could overload his biological reactor. This is why it's a bad idea to nuke Godzilla. He turned and dove into the surf, heading for Japan.

* * *

Alright, since I was using Red Bamboo and refrencing Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster, I decided to have the base self distruct but with a twist, introducing the Spiral Ray to the story and explaining how it works. Anyway, please review! But once again, don't use them to talk to each other. Next chapter, a plot twist!


	8. Betrayal

Ok, sorry for taking so long to post, school started. Anyway, today the plot takes a break from monster action to go to the human plot a bit. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Betrayal**

**Ocean, 6 am;**

Lance saw the explosion from where they were, heading towards Japan. "Incredible." said Inamura, amazed when the blast fizzled out. "A nuclear blast did nothing to Godzilla. He just absorbed all the radiation." he said. "What a monster."

"My thoughts exactly, professor." replied Lance, equally amazed. "Now professor, that obviously wasn't the only Red Bamboo base and likely they were developing their Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria at multiple bases." he said. "So I feel its in our best interests to go directly to the Asuka Fortress and activate its defenses." he said. "I've already spoke of this plan with Kuroki, he says it's a good idea."

**Tokyo, 6:05 am;**

Kuroki was with Miki, who was still unconscious from what had happened with SSS9. Suddenly, Miki jumped up. "Godzilla!"

Kuroki blinked. "What happened?" he said, startled.

Miki panted. "Godzilla just destroyed the Red Bamboo base, I think Inamura and your agent got away but I'm not sure." she said. "Godzilla killed the Condor and Ebirah though."

"Well my agent hasn't called, so I'm not sure ether."

"Its worse…Godzilla is heading for Japan."

Kuroki sighed. "Then we'll have to send in the Super-XII."

"You're not going to kill him are you?" asked Miki, still concerned for Godzilla.

"In all honesty, I don't think we can." said Kuroki, leaving to have the Super-XII prepared. Something occurred to him, he turned to Miki. "Why does Godzilla's life matter to you so much?"

Miki didn't answer for a few moments because she needed to put what was in her mind into words to tell Kuroki. "…Because…he's like me in many ways…I was always made fun of and hated for being psychic, for being different, for being a 'freak'…because of something I couldn't control." she said. "Because I was born the way I was, something that wasn't my fault, I was different, an outcast." she said. "Godzilla is the same way…he's hated and despised by humanity for something he can't control, being a giant monster of our own creation." she said. "We made Godzilla, granted him his awesome power, and yet we still seek his destruction." she said. "I realize he must be contained but he's not evil like Bagan, he's not good ether, because he didn't fight Bagan because Bagan was evil, he did it because he's territorial and Bagan was on his turf. He's neutral, an animal…a force of nature." she said. "Plus, we couldn't kill Godzilla no matter how hard we try, can you kill a tornado, an earthquake, or a hurricane? No, you just whether the storm and survive it." she said. "We have to learn to survive Godzilla, not destroy him because he's a living thing and a living force of nature, something we cannot kill." she said. "And since the fight between him and Bagan, I've been linked to Godzilla somehow…but you can't tell anyone Kuroki, if they knew…they might try to use me to control him or try to kill him."

Kuroki nodded. "I understand, you have a good point…but you know I have a job to do." he said. "But I'll do my best to get Godzilla to leave instead of killing him...and your secret is safe with me." he said.

Miki nodded. "Thank you Kuroki…who knows what Godzilla would've been like without being mutated."

Kuroki sighed. "We do know, in 1955 two monsters were discovered in a volcano, perfectly preserved, we didn't connect ether creature to the original Godzilla at the time, though there was some resemblance, one of the creatures was called Gigantis and I believe she was of the same species this Godzilla mutated from. She fought the other monster in San Francisco to the death, killing the other one." he said. "I haven't told anyone because they might try to exhume were we buried her in ice to study what they think is a corpse by now to find out how to stop Godzilla but I'm willing to bet Gigantis is still alive and doing so would just unleash her." he said. "Anyway, if you want to read about it, I'll get the film reels about the monsters." he said. "But right now, I need to go." he said, leaving.

**JSDF HQ, 7:05 am;**

Kuroki walked into the command center. "Alright, prep the Super-XII for take off." he said. "He's-"

"Hello Major." responded a cool, collected voice from behind Kuroki, one Kuroki remembered. This was the voice of Mitsuo Katagiri, Japan's Minister of Defense, thus far outranking Kuroki. He was also known to have a severe hatred for Godzilla, stemming from his family being killed in the fight between Godzilla and Bagan. Kuroki turned to face the Minister of Defense. Katagiri was a black haired Japanese man with intense eyes and slightly darkened skin, in his usual black business suit and a black coat. "Kuroki, what's your report on Godzilla?"

"He's heading for Japan." said Kuroki. "He destroyed the Red Bamboo base on Letchi Island, I got a report from a reliable source." he said, keeping his promise to Miki.

"Then get to the control center and do your job, send the Super-XII to kill that monster." ordered Katagiri. He set down to watch, Kuroki could tell he was waiting to see Godzilla die, you could see it in his eyes.

"Yes sir." replied Kuroki, hiding his hatred for this man, Katagiri was an evil man, you could see it in his eyes, he was one of those people that wanted power, and lots of it.

**Asuka Fortress, 7:10 am;**

The Asuka Fortress was a gigantic structure, the first defense was a massive wall, so large it would dwarf Godzilla, lined with plasma turrets. The second line of defense were an army of drone tanks, planes, and missile launchers. Third line of defense was a massive high-tech jetfighter type plane called the Xanadu, which was decked out with the most powerful weapons available. The final line of defense was Asuka itself. Inamura and Lance walked up to the entrance. "Alright, open the door professor, we need to get in and activate the Fortress's defenses." he said.

Inamura nodded, though found it strange Lance didn't have the codes. He entered the code then lead Lance to the control room, outside the window in the citadel's central area, Asuka stood. It was a huge humanoid mecha, its head was longer in the back to accommodate a rather bulky but powerful laser emitter that fired thought the eyes, its back was lined with proton missile launchers, it had two injector spears in the wrists that could be used to stab opponents as well as inject poisons and other chemicals into their blood stream. It had a long black tail designed to let it move and be used as a whip. Its five fingered hands were also capable of grabbing objects to use as weapons. Its database was programmed with many martial arts styles and it was designed to be capable of rapid movements, though at the cost of some armor, making it a very effective combatant, but the higher speed required it to be controled from within as a radio signals had lag, which could slow reaction time.

Inamura pressed a button, activating the Fortress. "There." he said, then felt a cold metal object on the back of his head.

"Turn around professor." said Lance, holding a gun to Inamura's head. Inamura turned around. Lance took off his outfit, revealing a Red Bamboo uniform beneath it.

"You're…you're a Red Bamboo aren't you?!" asked Inamura, surprised.

"You know what's worse?" asked Lance, smiling sinisterly. "I'm their leader." he said and opened the doors for a small army of Red Bamboo soldiers to enter the structure, SSS9 included. "We still have use for you professor, so we'll be putting you in the bunker and locking you in there, enjoy the beds meant for the heads of a government that soon will no longer exist."

* * *

Yep, Lance was evil. If anyone read my Rodan: King of the Sky fanfic, you probably saw that coming. Katagiri makes such a great human villian, he'll reappear several times throughout the series. Anyway, see you next time!


	9. Super Weapons

Ok, sorry for the delay, school started. Anyway, last time we had a big plot twist, this time we see the Super X-II take flight and fight Godzilla, enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Super Weapons**

**Asuka Fortress, 7:20 am;**

"Why go through all this trouble?" asked Inamura as Lance let his soldiers into the Fortress.

"Simple professor." said Lance. "You had the access codes to start this place up." he said. "I knew, no matter what we did, you wouldn't give us the codes." he said. "So I planned this elaborate scheme to trick you into activating the Asuka Fortress." he said. "And now that you've entered the master code, we can access everything." he said. "And with it, we can overthrow this government." he said. "Then Japan will be ours, thank you professor." he said with a laugh, keeping the gun pointed at him. "The only thing we hadn't planned-"

"Is that Godzilla would destroy your Letchi Island base?"

Lance smiled. "Very perceptive of you." he said. "But even without Ebirah and Ookondoru, we can succeed in our plan with the Asuka Fortress." he said. "With the super weapons stored here, no one will be able to stand in our way." he said, looking out at the Xanadu and Asuka. "Those two war machines will be our tools in this revolution." he said. "The very machines built to defend the heads of government will be used to enact their demise." he said as two soldiers came up. "Such sweet irony." he said with a disturbing smile. "Take the good doctor here to the barracks, lock him in and make sure he doesn't escape." he said. "Like what happen at the other base."

"You won't get away with this." said Inamura. "This will end with your defeat, I assure you of that, if our military can't do it, then I promise you Godzilla will!" he yelled as he was taken away.

"I doubt it." said Lance as he looked at his scientists coming in. "Get to work, once this place is under our control we send our ultimatum to the Prime Minister." he said.

**JSDF HQ, 7:40 am;**

"Alright, Super-XII prepare for launch." ordered Kuroki.

"Yes sir and its new weapon is in place." said one of the controllers.

"What new weapon?"

"That was my idea." said Katagiri. "…A Reiconium Cannon, just like the one that defeated Godzilla 10 years ago, only far more powerful."

Kuroki was stunned and furious. "But Inamura never wanted Reiconium to be used as a weapon." he said. "We promised him."

"You promised him, I didn't." said Katagiri, smiling with an almost insane glee. "If it can kill Godzilla, so be it if we hurt his feelings a little bit." he said, smirking. The way Katagiri's face was built, any smiled looked sinister but this one looked plain sadistic.

Kuroki wanted to slap that smirk off Katagiri's face but of course Katagiri was his superior. Instead he turned to his men. "Launch the Super-XII."

Outside the hanger doors opened and the super weapon known as the Super-XII was rolled out. Its fresh military green paint glimmered in the sunlight as it took off into the sky. It was controlled via computer from the base, thus eliminating all risk to its pilot, a lesson learned from the Super-X's unfortunate demise.

**Ocean, 7:55 am;**

Godzilla let out a roar as he rose up out of the water to look at his surroundings and get his bearings. He was a beast of instinct and the reason he headed towards Japan, the reason the original Godzilla headed there, was for that very purpose. Ancient migration patterns, hardwired into his genetics, lead through Tokyo. The original had gone there for that reason but this Godzilla had a very different but still primal reason to travel. His instincts were different than the original because he was he'd mutated from a offshoot of the same species as the original. Where the original had adapted more for strength and durability while this Godzilla's species had adapted more for speed, however, the mutation had greatly enhanced his strength and durability, negating it as a possible weakness. He sniffed the air, smelling the odor of metal and the unpleasant scent of fresh paint and exhaust fumes, he knew it was a human weapon, he'd smelled the metal and exhaust before but not the paint, which he didn't like very much. He snorted to rid himself of the smell and turned to face this challenge. The Super-XII approached from the distance, he remembered its predecessor well, he cocked his head in slight confusion, distinctly remembering its destruction. He didn't know why humans attacked him, just that they did and he didn't like it. He let out a long bellowing roar of challenge at this machine. The Super-XII responded by its top opening and revealing a set of missile batteries and a laser gun. The beam and missiles were fired, hitting Godzilla's chest and shoulders but doing nothing more than anger him further while sending a shower of sparks falling. Godzilla growled and swung his tail at the machine, it flew under his tail and fired on him again, hitting him in the upper hip and sending more sparks into the sea. Godzilla snarled and turned as his dorsal spines lit up. The Super-XII's front opened to reveal the Fire Mirror, preparing for the attack. Godzilla's beam collided and was sent back in the form of a green energy beam. Godzilla roared in surprise as his own heat ray was returned, somewhat stronger. Though it was slightly painful, he wasn't badly hurt enough to cease his use of his Atomic Ray, resulting in the beam being rebounded back again, this time causing a minor burning feeling. Godzilla kept firing, despite this result, certain the machine couldn't do this for long.

**JSDF HQ 8:15 am;**

Katagiri laughed evilly. "Dumb dinosaur, doesn't he realize his Atomic Ray is useless?" he asked, enjoying himself.

Miki was watching nearby, not liking Katagiri from the get go. "I wouldn't laugh." she said. "Godzilla killed Bagan, he's not dumb." she said. "Don't underestimate him, or I can guarantee that laughter won't last long."

Katagiri laughed at her. "Think what you will but our lizard friend is just a dumb dinosaur." he said. "Men, fire the Reiconium Cannon. Lets end this."

Miki bit her lip. She didn't know what this would do to Godzilla.

**Ocean, 8:20 am;**

Keeping the Fire Mirror open, a large dish-like weapon extended from bellow the machine. It glowed brightly with blue-white energy, giving off a low hum. This cannon was designed to be able to contain the reaction and not be destroyed like the one that was used on Godzilla before but just as powerful as the original, if not more so, . The intense blast of blue-white heat shot out and slammed into Godzilla's face. Godzilla snarled, remembering this weapon but this time was different. The rapid healing rate of Godzilla's body allowed him to adapt quickly to nearly anything, including this weapon. Godzilla was engulfed by the blue-white fire but instead of taking damage like before, he inhaled the flames. His dorsal fins soon lit up with the same energy until the blast subsided, revealing an unharmed, very mad monster.

**JSDF HQ, 8:25 am;**

Katagiri's mouth dropped. "He…absorbed it." he said. "It…it can't be possible!" he yelled, so angry the vessel in his neck looked like they'd pop.

"I told you not to underestimate Godzilla." said Miki. "Its called adaptation." she said, watching Godzilla firing a whiter colored, Reiconium powered Atomic Ray into the Fire Mirror, this time the beam wasn't returned.

"Sir, the Fire Mirror is melting!" yelled one of the men.

"What?!!!" yelled Katagiri, even angry.

"The Fire Mirror wasn't built to handle that kind of power." said Kuroki. "This is your fault Katagiri." he said, snarling.

**Ocean, 8:30 am;**

Liquefied synthetic diamond dripped from the Fire Mirror, a gapping hole had been burnt into it. Godzilla gagged, the melted substance gave off a terrible smell like burning rubber and, as could be expected with a predator, he had a sensitive nose. The Fire Mirror closed as Godzilla was scratching his nose to get rid of the smell. Before the Super-XII could react, Godzilla fired his normal Atomic Ray, having used up the Reiconium power boost but still enough to scorch the hull of the war machine and force it into full retreat. Godzilla roared in victory, despite his wounds from the Fire Mirror, he was victorious. He kept roaring for awhile and then dove underwater.

**JSDF HQ, 8:40 am;**

"That was your fault Katagiri." said Kuroki.

"You can't talk like that to me Major." said Katagiri.

"Oh I think I can, you went around me, the person in charge of this operation, and installed an experimental weapon in the Super-XII." said Kuroki. "That's a violation of protocol, meaning I could probably call up the Prime Minister and have you fired."

Katagiri's face contorted with rage but he knew Kuroki was right and kept quiet.

Suddenly, Aso appeared on the screen. "Gentlemen, we've got a major problem."

* * *

I've always felt something like Godzilla should be able to adapt well, so he will a few times in this series. Anyway, next time, we find out what the 'major' problem' Aso mentioned


	10. Desperate Measures

Ok, sorry for the long wait, been very busy in school and such. Anyway, not much happens this chapter, just the heroes catching up on things and doing the obvious thing for this situation. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Desperate Measures**

**JSDF HQ, 8:50 am;**

Aso had explained the situation. "We recorded the video transmission." he said. "Watch." he said as the screen changed to Lance from the control room of the Asuka Fortress, his Red Bamboo uniform on.

"Hello Prime Minister." said Lance, sinister smirk on his face. "I am Lance, supreme commander of Red Bamboo." he said. "We have taken control of your Asuka Fortress and its completely under our control." he said. "If our demands are not met, we shall use Asuka and the Xanadu to attack Tokyo and conquer Japan." he said. "The government of Japan is to be dissolved and I am to be made ruler with Red Bamboo replacing the former government." he said. "Also, the capital of Japan will be the Asuka Fortress." he said, smiling. "You have 24 hours to comply or we will unleash the advanced technology of the Asuka Fortress on Japan." he finished, laughing evilly. "The clock is ticking!"

The transmission ended and Aso was back. "We have no chance against the Asuka Fortress, it is too advanced for our normal military force to overtake."

Kuroki sighed. "How could Lance of been one of Red Bamboo? Let alone their leader?" he asked, shocked. "I've known the guy for five years." he said. "I guess he was just really good at keeping it secret."

"I say we use the Super-XII to retake the Asuka Fortress, it's the most powerful thing in our arsenal outside the Fortress itself." said Katagiri, impatient with this distraction to killing Godzilla more than angry at what was threatening Japan.

"We could but your Reiconium Cannon allowed Godzilla to severely damage it."

Aso sighed. "So we're defenseless against the Asuka Fortress." he said. "There is nothing we can do against it next to a nuclear weapon, which Japan's strict nuclear policies prevent us from using."

"There is another way." said Miki, coming up with an idea. "There is one nuclear weapon we can use."

"And what is that?" asked Katagiri, not liking Miki very much and showing it in his expressions.

"Godzilla."

"Godzilla?!" yelled Katagiri. "You can't be serious!"

"Actually, she may be onto something." said Kuroki. "If we lure Godzilla to the Asuka Fortress, he'll likely attack it." he said. "And its very likely he'd destroy it or at least give us a chance to retake it."

Muraki had walked in during the video feed and now said, "But Inamura is likely in there, if Godzilla is unleashed on it, Inamura could be killed." he said. "Could we possibly use Godzilla approaching from the front to sneak into the Fortress somehow?"

"Its possible." said Aso. "While Godzilla is facing the first line of defenses, we could send a team in through the maintenance tunnels underneath it." he said. "But I'm afraid we can't risk any soldiers."

"Its fine, I'll go." said Miki. "My psychic powers will let me sense things coming." she said. "That and I've received some training in fighting at the institute and know how to use a gun."

"I'll go too." said Muraki. "I can hold my own in a fight." he said. "Plus, most of the Red Bamboo soldiers are going to be manning the defenses against Godzilla."

"We have one problem." said Katagiri. "How do we lure that demon to the Asuka Fortress?"

"You already answered that." said Kuroki. "The Super-XII."

**Ocean, 9:20 am;**

The Super-XII turned around and fired missiles at Godzilla, getting the saurian's attention. It retreated in the direction of the Asuka Fortress, firing at Godzilla enough to infuriate him into following it. In Godzilla's mind, this was a challenge and any challenge had to be responded to. He roared and followed, firing his Atomic Ray, though the Super-XII kept dodging. He swore in his mind to obliterate this annoying device, he'd had enough of it.

**JSDF HQ, 10 am;**

Miki and Muraki were getting ready to go. Though Miki's head was still bandaged up, but she was fine except for some pain. Kuroki walked up. "Alright, make sure you don't head through the tunnels under the Fortress until Godzilla has began his attack on the outer wall."

"Got it." said Miki. Kuroki handed her a Magnum and ammo. "What's this for?"

"Anyone who isn't Inamura, particularly that traitor Lance."

"Got it."

"So how do we get out?" asked Muraki, taking an assault rifle. Kuroki gave both a crash course in using the guns before answering the question.

"Same way you came in or the rear exit if that's not possible." said Kuroki. "A helicopter will take you to the entrance of the tunnels. "Good luck." he said with a salute.

Miki and Muraki returned the salute before boarding the copper.

* * *

Ok, next chapter will be better, promise. It's the begining of the battle between Godzilla and the Asuka Fortress!


	11. First Line of Defense

Ok, once again, sorry for the wait. Anyway, here's the first battle between Godzilla and the Asuka Fortress! Enjoy! I intended on posting this earlier but I forgot...oops...**

* * *

**

**First Line of Defense**

**Asuka Fortress, 12 midday;**

Lance was still busy looking over the defenses of his new base. The Asuka Fortress was amazingly high tech and enormous, the outer wall towered over even Godzilla and was thick enough to withstand bombardment from a small army for months, it was also lined with synthetic diamond to defend against Godzilla's Atomic Ray. He was quite happy about this conquest, there was nothing the government could do to retake it with conventional weaponry and they'd never use nuclear weapons…well normal nuclear weapons. "Sir, we've detected the Super-XII approaching and a large object following behind it." said a soldier.

"Get me a visual." ordered Lance, surprised. He was even more surprised to see the Nuclear Leviathan known as Godzilla following behind it. "Godzilla?…Of course, why wouldn't they use Godzilla to their advantage…prepare all weapons, ready Xanadu for immediate launch. We'll kill Godzilla ourselves."

Outside the outer walls of the futuristic Fortress, Godzilla followed the Super-XII to the outer wall. He looked over the massive structure with curious eyes, he'd never seen anything like it and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Suddenly, ports in the wall opened up and a multitude of plasma batteries emerged from the outer wall. The powerful cannons glowed with white-hot energy and then fired, first concentrating on the Super-XII. The powerful blasts of energy tore through its armor, burning deep holes in it with an onslaught of plasma, exposing circuitry and the inner mechanisms of the machine. Godzilla didn't want this new 'opponent' to claim his kill and charged his Atomic Ray before firing it into the side of the Super-XII, tearing the war machine clean in two, sending both halves crashing to the ground and detonating in a huge explosion. Godzilla roared in victory but then the Asuka Fortress' cannons targeted Godzilla, blasting him with searing blasts of white-hot energy. He was staggered back, it felt like Bagan's Plasma Beam to an extent, only each blast far weaker than the devil beast's. Godzilla growled and fired his Atomic Ray. It went along the wall, sending sparks flying but the synthetic diamond withstood the powerful beam without even a scratch and the cannons kept firing.

**Maintenance Tunnels, 12:15 pm;**

Muraki snuck through the tunnels, Miki behind him. The tunnel was rocked by the sounds of the battle going on above. He looked out from behind a wall, seeing a security camera. "Can you take care of that?" he whispered to Miki.

Miki nodded. She concentrated on the camera, seizing it with telekinesis. She threw her hand to the side, the camera snapped off and smashed into the wall. "There."

"Good job." said Muraki, impressed. He snuck down the tunnel further, keeping an eye out for cameras and such. He looked around a corner and spotted a couple guards posted at the entrance to the Fortress itself, a security camera between them. "We've got guards."

Miki nodded. "I can handle this." she said. She grabbed a camera on the wall above with telekinesis. She pulled it down, smacking one of the guards hard enough on the head to knock him out. The other guard looked him over, trying to figure out what happened. Miki grabbed the unconscious guard's gun with her powers and smacked the remaining one in the back of the head with it. "There." she said.

Muraki stared on in awe. "That was impressive." he said, amazed at the skill she now had. "Lets take their uniforms." he said. "Seems like the smart thing to do." he said. He walked over with Miki and put on the guard's clothes. They then locked them in a closet. "Let's go."

**Asuka Fortress, 12:35 pm;**

Godzilla growled, his beam hadn't yet been able to penetrate the wall and it could do some damage to him, not much but the combined power of all the plasma turrets was dangerous. He decided to try a different tactic, brute force didn't work, so something else might. He dug underground and went down until he was below the wall itself. He dug out the foundation and came back up, he could just burrow under the wall but he wanted to conquer this strange enemy that challenged him, it was in his instinct. He made sure he was in front of the destabilized portion of the wall and backed up, taking the onslaught of energy bolts, letting his regeneration handle the damage. He then charged and slammed into the wall with his full body weight, causing it to buckle inward some what, shorting out some of the guns. He backed up again, noting the fact less guns were firing at him, and charged, the wall dent in even further but still held, despite groans of protest emitting from its struggling supports as each shot of the plasma batteries shook the whole destabilized portion of the wall. He did it one more time, this time leaping through the air and slammed his powerful hind legs into the wall. The wall imploded inwards and Godzilla landed perfectly safe within the walls of the Fortress. He looked around, realizing he'd made it through the difficult challenge, he reared his head back and roared loudly in victory. He looked around his new surroundings, the interior of the Fortress was designed like a small city, complete with skyscrapers towering within the walls, though they were actually computers controlling the automated defenses, secondary power generators, and other such machines to keep it functioning. Godzilla sniffed the air, his senses picked up the Reiconium reactor deep within the Fortress. He could now feed on it like any other radiation so he saw it as a meal waiting to be consumed and headed towards it, plowing through buildings like they were paper.

Lance watched this in obvious surprise. "How could he be that smart?! He's just a blasted dinosaur." he growled. "Prepare the second line of defense and send the Xanadu into battle."

**JSDF HQ, 12:50 pm;**

Kuroki and Katagiri were equally as shocked by Godzilla's intelligence. "I don't believe it, how could that lizard be smart enough to undermine the wall and then bash it down?" asked Katagiri.

"It looks like Godzilla isn't a mindless brute." said Kuroki. "He's an intelligent animal, quite capable of making plans to conquer his enemies. Though by no means intelligent as a human being, Godzilla is probably as intelligent as an ape, maybe more so." he said. "This isn't entirely unexpected, he is a marine dwelling animal, marine creatures are known for high intelligence." he said. "If Miki was here, I'm sure she'd be saying I told you so."

Kuroki growled and punched the wall, angry his opponent was smarter than he ever imagined.

* * *

Ok, not entirely a battle but Godzilla still fought the first line of defense, next up is a more exciting battle, enjoy!


End file.
